


Free Admission

by InkBlot_the_3rd



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkBlot_the_3rd/pseuds/InkBlot_the_3rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been five years since the Red Lotus had been disbanded, leaving the world to move onward with no fear of chaos to swallow it whole. Ghazan had managed to escape both imprisonment and death, and now lives in the back allies of Republic City, finding solace in the shadows. Even though his burns cover many of his once well known tattoos, the lava bender doesn't wish to risk his chances, and keeps his head low. Still, there is only so much one can do when on their own, which is how the man find himself in the back of a theater one night, only to see the face of the current Avatars best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Admission

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by a friend of mine suggesting I write something for this pairing, since there isn't anything for them at all! I'm not sure if it'll be a one-shot or not, but I hope it inspires others to write some Ghazan/Bolin fics of their own!

Ghazan had seen him in the movies, on the nights where his skin itched telling him to move but his mind warned him to keep to the shadows. And so he'd sneak in the back, always avoiding the attendants, the act of stealth feeding his hunger of the old days long enough to allow him to view whatever film they were played. At first it had been pure coincidence that he caught the tail end of a Nuktuk film, that night the theater had been packed for its opening making it hard for him to slink inside. He hadn't caught any of the story, too shocked to see the small boy that had almost dragged him back to his cell (or at least would have been the cause of his second imprisonment) not looking so well..small. Actually in retrospect he never was all that petite to begin with, but his boyish demeanor in their various interactions never made the man think that deeply into how old Bolin could be. It's not that he never thought of the boy, man, bender, but it was always very fleeting. There were other things to think about, freedom, his fallen comrades, the new world…what he would do next. It didn't allow a lot of time to daydream, or remiss about a silly kid. 

The second time Ghazan saw one of Bolins film he managed to sit though the whole thing, laughing at the corny jokes (or when part of the set fell over in the background). It had been weeks since his last one, and also completely by accident. When he peeled his layers off before bed the smell of popcorn on his coat filled his head with the shirtless earth bender doing his darndest to act. Ghazan had chuckled for a moment, holding his jacket a little longer then he needed to before dropping it into the pile at the foot of his bed.

After that, the lava bender couldn't find much interest in any other movies, and found himself appearing at Nuktuk films more and more. There were only ten or so, and by mid summer of next year he knew almost every line by heart. (Not that it mattered, but if anyone were to quiz him he would totally pass.) He wasn't really sure why he kept going to the theater, or when his life had become so mundane. Wake up, go hunting, make the meals for the day, wash cloths (if he felt like it), go out, train, and of course once a week, the movies. But like many of the things that troubled him, he simply brushed it off. After all, what harm could come out of the talkies?

It was during the latest Nuktuk movie Ghazan found himself spacing out more than usual. He was still paying attention, but the dame Bolin had to save just kept going on and on and on about how she needed his help. He wondered if she had a higher pay grade since she had so many lines. Or maybe she was screwing the director. Ether way, the chatty kathy wasn't singing a tune he was interested in so Ghazan did what he always did when he stopped listening, he looked at the tiny details. There was a boom operators mic that kept bobbing in and out behind a wooden cloud above the duo, a patch on the "sky" that was slightly different from the rest, and some ones foot would appear then disappear every few seconds from behind one of the various fake mountains. The talkative actress was flawless for the most part, but one of her false eyelashes looked a little crooked, and the shoes she wore could have been two or three sizes too small, which made the man wince. He had never been big on shoes, so the idea of stuffing his feet in something that would almost crush them was incredibly unappealing. 

Since he had dissected everything but the actor, Ghazan turned his dark gaze to the fair skinned hero turned movie star. He was about to make some internal joke about the terrible pattern on Bolins, Nuktuks, loincloth when he caught sight of a small trail leading from his belly button to a destination underneath the tacky fabric. Ghazan would have kept staring, transfixed, if scene hadn't changed. He left soon after that, mind filling with questions he really didn't want to think about, because hey, he didn't have to.

But that simple trail of fine hair would end of haunting him regardless if he wanted it to or not, finding its way into his thoughts in the early mornings when his mind was hazy, or in the late evenings when he drifted off to sleep. When the trail, along with other parts of Bolin, start appearing before his eyes when he pleasured himself Ghazan could do nothing more but groan into his palms (but not before wiping them off on the sheets). Of all people, why the dumb best friend of the Avatar? "This…. is annoying," he grumbled, fully aware he was talking to himself.


End file.
